


Mine!

by VirguleAddict



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirguleAddict/pseuds/VirguleAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having a lazy and uneventful afternoon with your best-friend, Gokudera Hayato. That is before you two see something rather unexpected...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Gokudera X Reader! - K+ for cursing. - Please, Review UvU/
> 
> Author; VirguleAddict / [](http://pixel-fairy-ich.deviantart.com/) / Me
> 
> Couple ; Gokudera x Reader [you <3]
> 
> Attribution ; KHR is owned by Akira Amano and the girl is obviously YOU, so I can't own you… except if you give yourself to me Muhuhuhuhuhu*GETSHOT* A-anyway, I only own the story *faint from blood loss and wait for a Sun flame user to be kind enough to revive her*  
> It was my first fic about KHR, and in english too. A-anyway, have a good time reading!
> 
> Proofed by myself (sadly *sobsobsobs*)! Hopefully there aren`t any mistake! WILL BE PROOFREAD AGAIN!
> 
> .: . ~ * ' ☆ ' *▫□ *•*□▫* ' ★ ' * ~ . :.

_Miii miiii_

_Nyaaarrrrrwwww_

« Just… Just…. **WHAT THE FUCK**? »

« Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera. »

Today you were having a good day. The sun was bright until the afternoon came and now it was raining. Nevertheless, it was thanks to this rain that you were now in the silver-head's apartment. Great friends as you two were, you began your free afternoon by lazily chomping snacks in front of the TV, then doing homework and just some minutes ago, you were chatting lovingly about random Sci-fi things.

Yes, everything was perfect… until _THAT_ happened.

« Who the FUCK is the GOD-DAMN BASTARD who's **RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!!** »

Your best-friend took out his dynamites, ready to kick some asses. It only could bring bad news as you knew he was able to raid the whole city, so you shyly took his sleeve to make him sit again next to you, on the floor.

« Calm down Hayato, please! »

« [ _YOUR NAME_ ] **HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AFTER SEEING THIS?** »

You sighted as you took a glance at what made the teenager so angry. However, you couldn't help but smile.

« But look, Hayato, Uri looks so happy »

That took the silver-head off guard. He glared at you as if you said the most horrifying thing he ever heard, then let his emerald eyes wandered to his cat again.

The sight was… well, not breathtaking, but your heart was softened by it.

Uri was currently lying down, and if she wasn't purring like no tomorrow, you would have thought she was completely out cold. The poor happy cat was surrounded… by half a dozen of kittens. You found this cute little scene earlier as you searched for the sweater you forgot last time. Only to find it ruined by the wonders of life.

Gokudera growled but calmed down. He sat next to you again, fists on his crossed laps.

« But where's the god-damn father ? If I EVER catch this irresponsible monster, I'll turn Chinese and eat that fuckin' shit alive _[1]_! »

You couldn't help but giggle at this. You knew Uri was like a daughter to him, if not more. You didn't even know he had such a cute kitty before the big earthquake happened _[2]_. Maybe he took pity of her and took her under his care? Hayato would greatly deny it, but you knew how big his heart really was.

Letting him grumble about whatever torture he'd make the poor cat father suffers, you reached your hand out to gently pat Uri's head . She then purred even more—if it was even possible— and began licking your fingers as it still tasted of the snack you were eating minutes ago. Then again, a smile bloomed on your face.

Watching you with envy, Gokudera calmed his anger down and wanted to do the same as you; caressing his cat. But Uri never changes, even with maternity ; she hissed and took her claws out, leaving 3 to 4 red lines on the teenager's hand. He just cursed again and walked to the wash-room, wondering out loud how such a bad-tempered feline could even let another cat touch her. You chuckled again as you gently patted the new mother, which returned to her calm and happy demeanour.

In fact, Uri was a lot like her master; bad tempered. You even amused yourself as thinking of them both as Tsunderes… or maybe not. You could understand why Uri had let herself be touched; she loved the father of her kittens… Just as Hayato let you touch him anywhere, any time.

Suddenly realisation hit you like a rock.

Uri would only let people she likes touch her. She was even asking for cuddles by those persons.

Gokudera hated being touched. Even by his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. But when he was around his « tenth » he would glomp him gladly and show such a happy face, most of his fan girl who were heads-over-hells for him were jealous to the point of bullying the poor Sawada kid.

But as for you… He was always the one asking a greeting and, god, if it wasn't French way _[3]_ , he would pout and nag all day along. He always showed you one of his brightest smiles while seeing you first time in the morning. It always lightened your day, but you never thought too much about it, you reacted the same way anyway. Outside, you two would chat like friends, sometime argue falsely just to keep a funny mood around you. But once you two were alone, things changed quite a bit. Silence wasn't torture like in classes; you could understand each others without even talking, and his secretive cuddles were just so natural to you that you never realised he did them only when you both were alone. You've learned how much he loves your butterfly kisses all over his checks by the blushes he would show only to you. He would always be the one making you enter his apartment with a tense figure while passing an arm around your waist. The one to gently push you on the couch to lean next to him, practically gluing to your back while watching TV, flushing sometime when you fed him your experiences in the kitchen. And oh, God, those sexy glares he sent you when he pouted over you being a bit touchy with another guy.

How the heck didn't you see this sooner? Being a touchy and cuddling person was a thing, but to the point as thinking all of this was normal… He was so damn jealous when you where playing silly with Yamamoto, he even twitched when you once hugged Sawada because he made a cute face. _Jealous over his own Tenth._ B-but maybe you were over-reacting. For you every of those things were natural, maybe for him too?

You heard him come back, still nagging about his damned lovely cat when he stopped in his tracks as he was heading to the kitchen, staring at you.

« Hey [ _Name_ ] why are you all red ? »

What ? Were you blushing ?

You took your hands to your pinked cheeks as he came to you, kneeling on the floor to be at your eye level and put one of _**his** marvellous sexy pianist hands_ on your forehead. Oh god, what were you thinking? Heat came to your face again.

« Seems like you have a fever. Want some medicine? Wanna use my bathroom? »

You slowly raised your [ _coloured_ ] eyes to his concerned face. He was only inches from you, but even though you were used to it, you flushed even more.

« H-ha-hayato, do you love me?»

Crap, you've let it out.

He raised a silver eyebrow, the idea slowly sinking into his mind, then he blushed bit and chuckled. Surprised, you opened wide eyes.

« You took so much time to figure it out. Of course, duh! »

You didn't even have time to reply that he leaned on you and pecked your lips. Uri choose this moment to reclaim you as her property and in the blink of an eye, slashed across Gokudera's face.

« H-hey, **THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR ?**! »

You were still a bit shocked but your brain worked enough to make you laugh. Uri and Gokudera really were the same. They didn't like their things being taken by others.

 

.: . ~ * ' ' *▫□ *•*□▫* ' ' * ~ . :.

 

_[1]_ \- I`m sorry ;v; It`s just a joke; I love Chinese people. One of my best friends is Chinese ;u;  
 _[2]_ \- This story happens before the ceremony arc, just after he return from the future.  
 _[3]_ \- French people kiss both cheeks of each and every person they know as morning greeting. Imagine, every morning I went to class, I had to kiss all my classmates’ cheeks and my friends' (who were in other classes) too ;v;.

 

･ﾟ .｡.:.｡. ﾟ･

 

Where did I get the idea? Well… I'm was being raid by kitten at the time=_= seven of them that is… Plus the demon mother!

Oh PLEASE, **reviews are FREE** so please comment y^y even a little « _not bad_ » or critiques are _okayyyy~~~_


End file.
